


Studying Love

by WeirdWolf325



Series: Legend of Blue Flames and Shadowy Foxes [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, I've got no impluse control, but it's fine because it comes up with stuff like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdWolf325/pseuds/WeirdWolf325
Summary: After Azula messes up she realizes a bit more about how she sees you. And decides that she needs some research on the matter of her heartAn Azula POV of Chapters 44 to 52 of One of a Kind Thief and side story of Legend of Blue Flame and Shadowy Foxes
Relationships: Azula (Avatar)/Original Character, Azula (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s), Azula (Avatar)/Reader
Series: Legend of Blue Flames and Shadowy Foxes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852102
Comments: 16
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Summary:I leave our little argument with a feeling I can’t quite describe in my chest. Till I remember the very genre I hate

# Submitting Heart

I leave Foxy clicking her door locked and take a deep breath before leaving for my own room. After that there’s so much to think on from there. I sit down at my desk staring at the books she gave me, and I feel that confusing feeling in my chest again. I had it when Foxy said you could kiss girls and it popped up again with her kneeling with me.

My cheeks heat up. Why did I put myself in submission for her? Why did I beg for her to stay? I knew I didn’t want her to leave before but this is starting to become ridiculous. I’m acting as if she’s Father, a man who I always submitted to. But he never did what she did. He never lowered himself to my level.

I huff out some embers and dig through my drawer for some paper. Writing something down might help me figure out all these absurd things I’ve started doing.

First thing: she was crying because her family thought she was dead for seasons. She always cared for her family so it’s not so surprising. The more confusing matter is how much it hurt to see her cry. It hurt more than usual at least. Back at Fort Trang and the journey there it was more of an inconvenience. An annoyance that she shattered so easily. But ever since the last fort, the thought of her crying physically hurts.

I wince and frown down at the paper. Why does my heart hurt so much with that? …Uh there has to be more. Fortunately, there is more than just that to go through. Maybe then I’ll have an answer.

Second thing: She caught me lying easily. Like it was the easiest thing in the world. Not even Father can catch it consistently yet here’s Foxy catching me every time I try. How is that? Am I not as good as I thought? …No, it’s only Foxy, our team can’t catch it either. So why can she? Is it because I let her in so much? Is it that she gets me so much more than anyone else? Is it because I want her to catch me? 

I shake my head with a frown at that thought. Uh why would I want that? It defeats the whole purpose of lying then!

Third thing: I begged her not to leave me. I never beg for anything. Not to someone other than Agni. Yet I did so quickly with her. Why? Is it because the words she said before where nearly the exact same ones she said all the way back at the blockade?

I feel my throat tighten in fear thinking on that. She left me then, left me even when I asked her to stay. And she almost did it again. I thought she would. Yet she let me in. she’s not leaving me. …Oh, how did this little thief get so much power over me? How did I allow such thing to happen?

Fourth thing: I willing submitted to her. I bowed, fell to my knees accepting whatever she would do to me without question. If she wanted to claw at me, I would have let her. If she wanted to cut me, I would have let her. …If she wanted to kill me, I would have let her. 

I shiver some thinking about how far I would let her go. The only other person who has that power over me is Father. …And now her.

Fifth thing: she fell to her knees with me. I was suspecting her to tower over me like how often I do when she sits, when she submits. Only when I deemed her worthy would I go to her level. Did she find me worthy then? But I made a mistake. I failed her. But I was still worthy? Father never found me worthy. He never came down to my level. And I only do so with Foxy. Why did she do it with me? How was I still worthy for her?

And there’s that damn feeling again!! I groan and rub at my brows. Why does my heart feel so light with thinking Foxy finding me worthy even when I fail her? Why does my body do these things?!? What do they even mean?

Last thing damn it: she didn’t hurt me. She had all the power to. To break my heart or hurt me physically and she didn’t do any of it. She still listened to me. Let me try to fix my mistake. To make up my failure.

AND OF COURSE, I GET THAT FEELING AGAIN!!! I let go of my brush and throw my head back letting out a groan. I need to think. What is this feeling? I felt it before I think. With Ty Lee when we were little. Back when Zuzu was still in the palace and she was around. So, what does that mean? I liked Ty Lee a lot. I still do.

My eyes widen. Those romance novels I read all the way back when Zuzu was here said something like this. That the main character would feel light in their chest. Blush when talking to their lover. How they wanted to kiss them. And when Foxy told me that I could kiss girls, I thought of kissing her almost immediately.

Uh! I like Foxy that way! That’s why I’ve been acting ridiculous with her! How did this happen? How could she fail to steal those lightning scrolls yet succeed in taking my heart?!? How did that little thief do it? No one else could. …That’s because she’s no one else.

She never tried to hurt me. She encouraged me when she could have scolded me, torn me down. She would do everything she could to help, even when I try just as hard to deny her. She gave me a nickname like the one I gave her. She lets me feel. Not even Father does that. …Not anymore.

I stand up quickly. I must figure out how she stole my heart. I need to steal hers too! It is only fair. And the royal library will help me strategize. Those romance books will certainly come in handy now. Even if I still despise them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My research on stealing Foxy’s heart takes an unusual though not fully unpleasant turn

# A Coach on ‘Seduction’

The librarian bows behind her counter as I pass with my hands behind my back and hide in the shelves. No one needs to know about my research. I need to find the romance section, however. I wonder through the shelves giving a few glances at the titles to see if any would jump out as romantic. 

Suddenly I freeze looking down at one aisle to see Chu Hua looking like she was caught taking the last slice of cake. A cookbook was open in her hands with a bowl of fire flakes next to her. She starts chewing and I roll my eyes.

“What you here for, Princess?” she asks once she swallows and I give her an unimpressed look.

“You shouldn’t be eating within the library. You’ll bring rodents in an they’ll eat up the books” I say and she gives me a strained smile.

“Uhm I’ll clean up after myself?” she says with her head tilting some. I roll my eyes again and walk over to take her bowl of fire flakes away. She pulls it into her lap and bats away my hands when I try to.

“Chu Hua” I growl out and she pinches between my thumb and pointer finger to get my hand off the bowl.

“You tell me why you here and I’ll give them up” she says quickly and I glare at her. I try to take the bowl, but she continues to sabotage me every step of the way.

“I’m here to do some research” I say and hold out my hands for the bowl.

“What type of research?” she asks keeping the bowl.

“I answered your question now give me the damn bowl” I growl out and she pops some more fire flakes into her mouth.

“Answer this one” she says and I give her another glare.

“No, give me the bowl” I say and try to grab it but she still fights me for it.

“Is it so hard to sate my curiosity for you?” she laughs out and I snarl at her.

“Fine! How to steal Foxy’s heart. Is that good enough for you?” I spit out and she perks up.

“Wait you like Foxy?” she gasps out, though a bit to much for me to think it genuine. She lets me take the bowl as she chews on another handful. I can feel my cheeks flushing and I feel _nervous_ for once. How did I become this way?

“Yes, yes I like Foxy. Now leave me be” I grumble out and try to stand, but she grabs my arms to keep me there. I frown at her and she looks so excited for something.

“I can help you. I’m sure I’ll be better than those books you were planning on reading” she says and eats more fire flakes. I pull the bowl out of her reach with a glare but still sit down next to her. It may be better to have someone real help me strategize than someone’s fantasy.

“Very well then” I huff out. I pull the bowl farther away as she reaches past me to try to eat more.

“Okay, so you need to tell her that your interested in something more that friendship” she says excitedly and fully glues herself to my back still trying to get to the fire flakes.

“That’s easy enough. I tell her I wish to have her heart and then she’ll give it to me” I say leaning forward to keep the bowl out of her reach.

“What? No, you can’t be direct” she huffs out waving her hand as if that would extend her arm enough to get to the fire flakes.

“What? Why can’t I? Why must I be obtuse?” I say dryly with a frown as she pushes down on my shoulder to lean over the other.

“Because you need to seduce her. And that won’t do it” she says and I move the bowl to make her miss. Well only some, her hand hits the bowl out of my own and fire flakes spill out onto the floor. We both stop talking and stare down at the mess.

“And how would you know if that would work?” I hiss out while I whip my head to look at her. she stares at me blankly for a few moments before her previous excitement comes back.

“You flirt” she says acting like nothing just happened. I huff and push some of the flakes back into the bowl.

“Flirt? Seduce? None of that sounds too complicated… Although some advice could never hurt” I scoff out as she helps clean up the mess, still eating the flakes. I slap her hand before she puts another handful into her mouth. “And don’t eat food of the floor. People could drag in mud and the floor isn’t polished enough” I add in with a hiss. She whines some but doesn’t try it again.

“You can compliment her. Like how she dresses, looks pretty” she hums out and finally lets me have to bowl without trying to do anything with it.

“Then what? After I have her heart do I-” I cut myself off and she laughs some as my cheeks flush again. I look off to the side with a grumble.

“Yeah, you can kiss her. And cuddle her. Tell her she’s cute. And how much you like her” she drawls out and I whip my head back with a glare.

“I figured that out already” I hiss and she laughs some.

“Foxy was right back then. You’re not scary with all that heat in your cheeks” she snickers out and I scowl at her. She only grins at me as if she’s innocent.

“Don’t push your luck” I scoff out and she nods lazily.

“You should try tomorrow when you see her. I’m sure you’re going to do fine Princess” she encourages as I stand up.

“Yes, tomorrow sounds like the perfect time. If I require any more advice on _seduction_ and _flirting_ I will be requesting your aid” I say and start walking out the aisle.

“Go get her Princess” she says and I mumble underneath my breath as my cheeks flush again. Did she have to say that so loudly?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foxy is once again self-destructing and Father informs me to be cautious

# Memories and Control

I walk over to Foxy’s room with a scowl. I didn’t see her for breakfast and lunch. Knowing how she gets when stresses I’m sure she skipped them. I stop in front of her door with the key in my hand just in case she’s deciding to be difficult. I need to make sure she eats, whether with me or not.

“Foxy! You need to eat. I will not have you self-destruct like last time! ...Open the door. I want to make sure you’re going to eat. That maybe you have” I say with a few knocks and listen closely to hear anything. There’s no shuffling, no brushstrokes, nothing. …Did she leave me? Did she lie to me?

I fumble with the key to unlock the door only to drop it. I growl down at it before taking a deep breath. Stay in control. I pick up the key and open the door to see no Foxy. I step in looking around for anything that might lead me to her. She wouldn’t leave me like this, right? Did someone get her?

I see her mask and normal outfit thrown onto her desk with a bowl of grapes and hero letters underneath it all. And then I see a note on top laid out for someone to read. I pick it up and read it immediately.

**I’m off to town! Don’t worry too much about me, Azula. I’ll be back for dinner and this time I’ll actually be eating with you**   
**From your Fox, y/n**

I sigh and let the letter flutter out of my grip. She at least left something to tell me where she is. I would have preferred if she told me but it’s better than it used to be. …I’ve always been scared of losing her, haven’t I?

I lean on her desk and frown down at the ground in thought. Just how long did she have my heart? I remember our fight in the blockade. How I forced her to the ground out of desperation and fear. I needed control in that situation, and I felt I had none. …No, it was earlier than that. That was just the first drastic showing of it.  
Was it when she left for her first true battle back in Fort Trang? …No, I still wouldn’t have feared for her if I didn’t care for her before. And even before with the journey there as well, I wouldn’t have brought food for the same reason.

Was it when she demanded my respect of her and her skills? No one has ever done such a request. It wasn’t even a request, bordering more on an order. Truly, the Foxy that I know.

She always has done what others couldn’t even think of. Praising me rather than scolding my training, still putting some criticism here and there. Keeping up with me both physically and mentally as shown even in our first meeting.

She was quick on her feet, able to close the distance between us fast enough to be surprising, even more so from her bravery of cutting through my flames and taking it head on rather than dodge them all. Then she threw just as much banter as I gave. And used everything she had to outsmart me when I thought I won. I made sure to never make that mistake again.

I sigh as I leave her room locked behind me, heading for the gardens. Our team has taken a liking to them recently. If they aren’t in the training grounds, they’re at the turtleduck pond laughing and feeding them. Like Zuzu and Mother used to do.

“Your majesty! The firelord wishes to speak with you” a servant calls out behind me and rushes to catch up as I stop. I watch him bow out of breath when he finally makes it to me.

“And when does he want to?” I ask. What would he wish to talk about? When my training starts? I hold myself back from shivering. Stay in control.

“As soon as you can” he huffs out and my lips thin. So now it seems.

“Very well then. Lead me to him” I say with a dismissive wave and he nods before leading me to the seaside balcony within the Firelord’s suite.

Father looks over his shoulder and I bow as the servant leaves us. Father wears his normal robes, the Firelord headpiece catching the sun’s rays.

“Come here, Azula” Father says and gestures to the spot next to him. I stand there and we both watch the waves of the ocean. I stay quiet waiting for him to speak. Father turns and looks at me with a frown. Did I upset him? What have I failed in?

“I feel I must warn you of the people you have decided to let in beside you” Father hums out and I blink at him in confusion.

“I do not understand. Who must I be cautious with, Father?” I ask and his frowns deepens. I tense up some before forcing myself to relax. Stay in control.

“Y/n. She is the daughter of General Daiyu. …Do you know much about that woman, Azula?” Father says a slight growl with the generals name.

“I only know about her campaign in the Southern Water Tribe Raids. She was the main commander of them” I say and he shakes his head some.

“I suspect you to know more of our generals, Azula. Read up on them after dinner” Father says and my jaw tightens some but it relaxes as he looks out to the ocean again.

“General Daiyu married a Southern Water Tribe man and can barely support her family with money. She is the only one in there, other than y/n now, who gets any substantial pay because of her husband, they’re mixed blood. She is a dishonored noble, one of the first woman officers of our nation, yet even with that she holds plenty of power. So many of our people look up to her in awe and admiration. Along with plenty of our own generals” Father says with a glare out to the waves.

“And upsetting her daughter could bring us into hard times” I say and he nods.

“You understand part of it. It’s not upsetting her daughter that we’re cautious of, it’s not controlling her. She must submit to us, to our rule. General Daiyu might never fully bow, but she won’t speak up if her family is safe. It is the only reason I gave them that estate. …If General Daiyu wished for a revolution she could easily start one. Half of the nobility will fund her and a third of our generals will defect to her side” Father growls out and scowls down to me.

“It will be done Father. I shall control, Foxy. We must not let General Daiyu spark a revolution” I say with a small bow.

“Good, Azula. I know you would understand. We will start your training tomorrow before the suns highest point. I expect you to be there on time. Now go eat dinner” Father says and waves for me to leave. I bow once more before walking to the dining hall. I must stay in control. I only hope father believes that I am.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look at this! Another Azula POV! So I was only going to go to chapter 47 in One of a Kind Thief but then I got more ideas and I honestly don't know when this is going to end. so it's getting posted know and being updated as I go along. Hope you guys have a good day! Kudos and comments are always appreciated


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foxy proves to me how stealing her heart is a more challenging action than I thought

# Dinner Disaster

I stare down at the empty table spot next to me with a glare. She hasn’t come to dinner and it’s already been served to us. Where could she be?

“So uh, maybe tomorrow is a better time to try” Chu Hua says warily and the rest our team look at me confused.

“She said she would be here” I growl out and Chu Hua sighs.

“Yeah, but maybe something came up. Maybe she isn’t ready yet” she tries but stops when we hear the door start creaking open. 

Foxy comes in with a different outfit than normal. She had those boot I gave her on with puffy red pants and another long-sleeved black shirt. She seems to really like those. Maybe I can commission some different colors and patterns for her. She would look very cute with the fire nation emblem pattern in red and black. Wait didn’t Thao say she liked orange? Then it would be in orange and black. Yes, that sounds right. I smile up at her and wave for her to sit next to me.

“Here I thought you would skip dinner too, Shade Fox” Chu Hua says snapping me back into dinner. Damn it, I got lost looking at Foxy. Hopefully, she doesn’t notice too much. …maybe I want her to notice though. 

“There’s only so long that I can keep myself away from you all” Foxy sighs out as the servants hand her the meal of the night. I also notice the bracers and black fingerless gloves as well. She has her hands covered. That’s not fair. She sits by me and I feel a jolt of energy run through me. Alright Azula, compliment her. She looks very good in this outfit. …No, I need something more than that.

“Truly I thought you would never leave that room of yours. I even went in only to find a note. At the very least you left something to tell me where you were” I hum out hoping to give myself more time to think up a perfect compliment. Our team perks up in curiosity. Right, I haven’t told them about Foxy going out into town.

“Where did you go?” they ask at the same time. Foxy gives them a forced smile. Why was that forced?

“Into town. I haven’t been here for ten months and wanted to see if all my favorites stores where still up and running. And all of them are” she says. We all turn curious at that. Why couldn’t she tell me about that? Why did she leave so quickly that she couldn’t tell me in person?

“What are they?” Thao asks.

“Come next time?” Bo asks.

“Did you buy anything?” Chu Hua asks.

“Why couldn’t you tell me?” I ask and watch her lips thin. Something seems to be off about her. Has she eaten anything today? …Huh, this little thief.

“Uh” she trails off and we frown at her.

“You don’t have to answer us if you don’t want to” Chu Hua says and she gives us a strained smile. What is wrong?

“Thanks. I’m just really hungry. I lost track of time and didn’t eat lunch” she says and eats quicker than we can ask more questions. I look at her suspicious here and there. Did she eat breakfast then? Is there something more in town than she’s letting on? Wait if that’s the case. …Is there something wrong that’s happening? Something with her family? She’s always cared so deeply for the ones she loves. I hope one day I can consider myself within that circle as well. I hope that day comes. That I can succeed enough in her eyes, be fit enough in her eyes, to earn her love.

“Not normal to see you in something other than your iconic Shade Fox get up. Even no mask” Chu Hua says and glances at me. Okay alight. This is my chance. My chance to steal Foxy’s heart like she did with mine.

“Yeah I’ll be recognizable with all that on. So, I decided to wear something else out to town” she says. I hum some forming the perfect complement to woo her and I give her a smirk. She will certainly fall for it.

“Careful Foxy. With that outfit you could puncture an imperial class ship leading thousands to drown at sea” I drawl out and she looks at me blankly for a while. Bo and Thao snicker underneath their breaths and I see Chu Hua in the corner of my eye sigh deeply and hold her head in her hands. Foxy looks at me now like I just became a platypus bear. Fuck, abort mission. Abort mission. Why did I let Chu Hua convince me to do this?!? I give Foxy a strained smile hoping that I haven’t completely ruined my chance. That I haven’t failed.

“Because it’s so sharp” I say and wince internally from how weak it sounded. Why did I let Chu Hua convince me to do this?!?!? I should have just told her I wanted her heart!!! I feel my heart hurt as I hear Bo and Thao laugh. I failed. Damn it I failed.

“Azula, what are you trying to say?” she says sounding clueless and tilting her head some. I scowl down at her as I feel my cheeks flush. How can you be this cute when I just failed you? …Or is she truly so hopeless that she couldn’t even hear my flirting?

“Are you incapable of taking a compliment?” I hiss out and her lips thin.

“That was you trying to compliment me?” she asks and I can hear Chu Hua sighing deeply again. So, she is hopeless! I thought you were smarter than this Foxy! How can you not even see that I failed you?!?

“Yes, you idiot” I growl out and tense up hearing Bo and Thao laugh again though they get cut off with a groan.

“How was I supposed to know?” she says quickly and I look at her in disbelief. How could she not know how cute she is?!?

“What? It’s true. It’s such a sharp outfit that it could do that” I huff out and cross my arms.

“I don’t- I don’t see it” she whines out and looks down at herself. Maybe now she will she how cute she is. …Now she looks even more confused!!!

“Fine then. If your uncapable of taking a compliment, then I won’t give any” I scoff and go back to eating feeling miserable. She coughs some at my comment.

“That’s not it, Azula. I-…You know what, I’m tired. I’m going to bed now” she says and leaves with only half her food eaten. Oh, now she’s skipping more meals. I scowl as the door closes behind her and I hear Chu Hua sigh deeply once more.

“That was a disaster, Azula” she groans out while Bo and Thao snicker underneath their breaths again.

“Why do I need to be obtuse?!?” I hiss at her and she looks at me so tired.

“Because you can’t go around demanding people to like you, Azula” Thao sighs out and gives me a smile filled with mirth.

“Flirt! Seduce! Kiss” Bo cheers and I glare at him with my cheeks turning hot.

“Alright, Princess. You’re hopeless with this stuff. I should have known. You called our gifts tokens of gratitude” Chu Hua grumbles and I gawk at her.

“That’s because that was what they were” I hiss out.

“No one call it that” Bo says dryly. 

“And I am no one else” I huff out and they all sigh at me. I don’t need to deal with this. I have to read up on the generals after all. I can’t disappoint Father.

“I’ll help you more tomorrow Azula” Chu Hua says with a nod as I stand up. I only give her a curt nod before leaving the dining hall myself. …I failed and made the whole dinner a disaster. I need to make sure Foxy eats well tomorrow. She barely ate anything today. Oh, and get that orange and black patterned shirt commissioned. But first, what Father has tasked me with. I can’t disappoint Father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Azula is being very cute! And very awkward! Love to see it. Hope you guys have a good day! Kudos and comments are always appreciated


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Father teaches me the truth behind lightning bending and I fall into shock with Foxy doing something I never thought she would

# Electrifying Truth

I focus on my breathing as I wait for Father in the training grounds. I feel my flame pulse with my breath, connecting with Agni as much a mortal can. Most firebenders need a candle to control their flame within themselves. I have trained and trained to have no need for a candle to control my flame. I inhale and I feel my blood slowly crawl up in temperature and cooling when I exhale. I open my eyes and look up when I hear footsteps. Father comes shirtless and gold cuffs on his arms. My breath hitches. He looks like he did when he banished Zuzu.

“I’m glad I don’t have to wait for you. Get up, face the pillars” Father says harshly and I make sure to get up quickly without making it seem like I’m scrambling. I must be in control. I go into my firebending stance after I turned to face the pillars and tighten my jaw as I feel a flame eat away at my pant leg.

“Lightning stance” Father says and I change feeling him tower behind me. I must be in control.

“Shoot” Father orders and I move my hands to gather energy into them. Every time my hands where close together I split the energy creating sparks.

“I said shoot” Father shouts and the sparks change into large explosions shooting me back into Father. I freeze feeling his hand on my arm burning away my clothes again.

“ _Azula_ you cannot let something break your concentration. Do it again. _Quicker_ ” Father growls out and pushes me forward burning the other side shoulder to only skin. I fall back into my lighting stance and move through the motion quicker, focusing on splitting the energy, the flame, as quickly as I could. Another failed control of the splitting energy blows up by my side sending me away and I skid across the ground on my side. I look up at Father quickly to see him scowl down at disappointment. I feel my blood turn cold as he turns to face me. I push to my elbows and force myself to breath normally. I must stay in control. Father never liked me losing it.

“Watch closely” Father orders coldly and falls into his own lighting stance. I watch staying on my side and squash the panic clawing at me as he stares right at me. As if I’m his target. No. No, Father wouldn’t do that. Not with me. He wouldn’t treat me like Zuzu. I’m not a failure. He points his hand to the side and lighting shoots with a loud boom into the pillar and parts of it fly off. I release my tension with my lips thinning. I need to stay in control. 

“What did you see Azula?” Father asks and walks to tower over me. I push myself to my knees and keep my hands to the ground, submitting to him.

“I saw you remain calm. And focused. …And split the energy quicker” I say and he nods losing his scowl.

“Do you know how I did it faster, Azula?” Father says calmly. Like our training so long ago.

“No, Father” I say while lowering my head but still looking at him. He has always wanted to be seen when he lectures. When he trains. When he speaks.

“You must move all your energy into your arms. Not let it flow like water, that takes time and in battle time is everything. We are flames, Azula. We break out anywhere we wish. We just need something to start the wildfire” Father says and waves for me to stand.

“How would I do that Father?” I ask as I stand. He points to the pillars and I face them going back into stance.

“We already have you use your anger and pain into your flame. Now for lighting, you need fear. The emotion that can turn your blood into ice” he says and my jaw tightens. Is that how I bended lightning back in the blockade? Cause I feared for Foxy’s life? That she might have been lost then?

“What are you waiting for? Shoot” Father hisses and I breath shakily. Fear. …I fear my brother. He can garner love even as a failure to everyone. I fear Mother. She always knew what was right and wrong and always showed me what I already knew. I fear losing control. Whether controlling my emotions or my skills, every time I lost control I failed. I fear failure. Because no one loves failure.

I move my hands close to my chest sparks coming quick. When my hands stop small bands of lighting shoot out from me. I yell as I point my fingers to the pillar a boom nearly deafens me as the largest bolt I’ve ever seen breaks the pillar to pieces. I bite my tongue from groaning out in pain. My arms ach as if someone nearly broke them and a part of my back pounds so insistently it could make my knees buckle. I force my breath to be steady and move my hair behind my ear. So much of it has gone loose and I can see in the corner of my eye my headpiece lay on the ground.

“Good Azula! With more practice you can focus your fear into more precision” Father says and he lets his hand rest on my shoulder. I look up at him to see him look at me proud before faltering some in concern. “But this is enough for today. Remember my lessons Azula and you will need no one else” Father adds in picking up my headpiece and giving it to me.

“Of course, Father. Thank you” I say smiling up at him. I proved myself. I made him proud. He nods before leaving. I look back to the pillar I broke still with that smile. I have to tell Foxy. She’ll be so proud too. I quickly pull the ribbon out of my hair and bit down on my headpiece as I put my hair back up in a topknot. I put my pin in as I rush back into my room. First, I need to change and treat the small burns Father gave me then I’ll tell Foxy. She’ll praise me and be so proud of me, of my success.

I unlock my door and open it to see Foxy already in my room. I freeze taking in her pained and guilty expression with my childhood stash open. I feel my blood turn cold and I stare right at her. No, she can’t- she wouldn’t-

“What are you doing?” I say harshly and she only continues to look at me. She wouldn’t steal from me. She’s supposed to be proud, stay by my side. Not use me, use my heart… was this the plan all along? To use me?!? TO PLAY ME A FOOL!?!?

“Uh-” she squeaks but cuts herself off as I slam the door behind me once I was fully in _my_ room.

“What are you doing?” I growl feeling my flame flare and come out of my mouth as I walk up to her. She’s stealing from me, proving that she’s just like anyone else. The world plays the game of dominate or submit. And she’s no different! _You shouldn’t put words into her mouth, Azula_ I remember Thao saying when we had the breaking point back in that blockade. She might not be doing that. She never would hurt me. She never wants me to hide. I grab her wrists hoping, praying, it isn’t what I first thought. That was just paranoia or anxiety speaking. Not the truth.

“Stealing from you” she whimpers out and I feel something in me break. What was I suspecting? A THIEF IS ALWAYS A THIEF! I throw her onto the ground pinning her like our first meeting. Well I’ll treat her like one then! I should have always treated her like that. Not letting her in, forcing her to submit no matter what. She bows to my rule! She serves me! I am the one who dominates!

“Even after all those seasons standing by my side, you would throw it all in my face” I hiss out and my vision turns blurry from tears. NO! I have to stay in control. She doesn’t deserve my tears. She is a thief, someone so below me they should be rotting away at boiling rock. YES! That’s where she belongs. In a cell rotting into nothing. I feel that broken feeling even more now.

“I had to” she gasps out. I grab her collar bringing her head up before slamming her back down at least giving her a bruise on the back of her head. She has the audacity to tell me she had no choice?!? I should have let her head roll so long ago.

“What?!? Is your salary not enough for you?!? Or are you so addicted to the thrill of stealing that you did this?!? Is that why” I say with a broken tone and I feel tears stream down my face. DAMN IT! STAY IN CONTROL! But I always lose it with her. She can’t be allowed to live anywhere near me! I must stay in control.

“My little brother. It was you or him” she sobs out as she cries. …What? Me or him? How would stealing anything from me connect to him? I let up a bit of pressure on her neck.

“What? Explain _everything now_ ” I growl out and see that her arm in my hand is bleeding. I- I didn’t even notice.

“My troupe is holding him hostage. They think I left them to rot and did nothing since I was caught. I have three days to steal the fire lady headpiece from you and give it to them before they hurt him. …Azula, I can’t let that happen. Not when it’s my fault” she sobs and curls into herself as much as she could. I feel my blood turn cold as I see her cry harder and the blood on my hands. I-I scared her. I scared her because I put words into her mouth. I’m a monster. _I’m a monster_.

“Why are you crying? Because you’re scared of me?” I growl out and throw myself away. I-I cant hurt her more. I can’t have her fear me anymore than she already does. She will leave me like Mother, like Zuzu. She laughs bitterly and holds her bleeding arm as she continues to curl up into a ball.

“Azula, why the fuck do you think I would have stayed with you if I feared you? Even attempted to steal from you if I did? I don’t like living in fear. But here I am scared of so much” she says grimly between her sobs. I hurt her though. How could she not be scared of a monster like me?

“But I-”

“I’m scared of Yazou! I’m scared I’ll never see Longwei again! I’m scared I’ll never be with my family again! That they won’t ever love me again” she sobs out loudly and I can only stare at her. She isn’t scared of me? I stay there in awe for a while. I- she needs me. She can’t handle being alone. Has never done well when she thought she was. I pull her into a hug, letting her head rest on my torso. Why did we have to go through all of this? Why couldn’t she just tell me?

“Why didn’t you tell me? I could have helped without all of this” I mumble into her hair, not having enough energy to control my tone. She isn’t scared of me. She isn’t trying to make me submit. She isn’t submitting herself. She wants to be my side. She won’t leave me.

“I’m so scared, Azula” she whimpers out and I feel her dig her face more into my shirt while curled around me. I need to treat that arm. I won’t let it bleed anymore. Maybe by the time I’m done she can answer me.

“Come on, let’s treat our wounds” I say softly and slide us closer to the drawers. She only nods and let’s me get up to grab what we need. I wrap her arm first, both of us silent letting everything that just happened to sink in. Her family is above me. I’m not in that circle of loved ones. Not yet, hopefully. I sigh softly in relief as I put the ointment on my small burns. Foxy has stopped crying either from having no more tears or getting a handle on herself. I don’t know which one is true and that _scares_ me. How long could she have cried? How long was she hiding from me? …Huh, this little thief. Getting me to truly think of those questions.

“Thanks” she says _numbly_. Never have I heard that tone from her. She usually has some emotion behind her voice. Joy, sadness, confusion, confidence, contentment, anger, frustration, fear. But never nothing. How much has this cut into her? I grab her hands. I want my Foxy back. I want her to be okay again.

“Are you capable of answering my question now?” I ask softly and she looks away from me. I feel a pain in my chest.

“I don’t know if I can trust you. You lied to me on something big. There’s a life on the line now, not a lifestyle” she mumbles out and I look away feeling that pain become sharper. I made a mistake, and this is my punishment. To not be allowed back by her side.

“So, you thought stealing from me, from my room, was a better idea?” I say not caring if my voice breaks.

“You were a risk. Stealing was a guarantee” she sighs out. What does that mean? “I knew what would happen if I stole from you. We would break apart, maybe rot away in a dungeon or get executed, but my brother would be safe. Alive. Trusting you has everything is hidden behind smoke” she says and I look to our hands. She would go so far as put herself to death if her family is safe? How much does Foxy truly care about herself? I see her put her hand into the pile and I look back at her.

“And what do you choose now that I know?” I whisper and she frowns to our hands. Here comes my punishment. I should have stayed in control back then. I should have just told her. I don’t want to lose her, but I have no choice now. It’s all her and I’m so _scared_. This little thief can break my heart in a moment and even if I know about it, it will still shatter.

“Do you think you could help me trick him? Bring my brother back home safely?” she whispers back and I feel my breath catch in my chest. She’s letting me prove myself. To make up for my mistake fully. To still be by her side. I lean closer to her and she is still as numb as before.

“Anything I can do I will” I say with conviction. I will prove myself to you. That I am worthy to be beside you. Worthy to have your heart and all that you are. Because I would want nothing else. She gives me a tired smile before falling into the crook of my neck. I tense never prepared for physical touch like this before I wrap her back into my arms. She never wants to harm me. Never wants me to hide.

“Just give me some time first. I can’t think much right now” she grumbles and I nod not trusting my voice with all the emotion. I feel so light, so right here. I pull her down to the ground to rest better and she wraps her arms around my shoulders. She isn’t scared of me. She isn’t trying to make me submit. She isn’t submitting herself. She wants to be my side. She won’t leave me. She stole my heart and I want her to keep it for as long as we can make it. And I want hers for that long too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. This chapter was a bit hard for me. I wanted to make lightning bending kind of like firebending. One with anger like most firebenders and energy, life with the dragon firebending. So Iroh knows the dragon one and teaches that to Zuko while Ozai knows the other and teaches Azula that one. Then the whole catching Foxy scene. yeah, uh highly emotional. But hey! The chapter came out good... I think. Hope you guys have a good day! Kudos and comments are always appreciated


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past crawls forward. One that I know and another I desperately wish to know

# Creeping Pasts

“I don’t know if the team will be able to help, Foxy. They’re not the sneakiest group and if we come head on, they might kill him” I say keeping an eye on Foxy who is finally eating and drinking. After crying that much she must have been dehydrated and it shows since this is her second glass of water.

“Right Yazou would do that. Well he might not but I don’t want to leave that up to chance” she sighs out with her lips thinning. She obviously isn’t used to thinking of him as an enemy. As a foe. Thankfully, she has me then.

“And with just the two of us how would we be able to bring home your brother?” I hum out wanting her to start thinking. We only have two more days till her brother is harmed. We need ideas and them now.

“We can sneak in together? You be back up if needed kind of thing?” she says stretching and I tighten my jaw. Don’t look, Azula. She’ll definitely notice it. Don’t look at her arms, nope uh huh. Keep your mind on bringing her brother back home. …Do we even know where he is?

“But do we even know where his base is? He only gave you a pass not the location” I sigh looking down at my bowl of cherries. Hopefully, a change of focus will keep my mind on track.

“Just like Yazou. Meticulous to a fault. Usually it’s fine but now it’s being used against me” she groans out and frowns. He sounds like the schemer she said before. Just our luck that he is the one who captured her brother. A servant comes in and bows in front of me.

“Your majesty, the Firelord wishes to speak with you again” he says. Father wishes to speak with me again? How often will he pull me away? Am I doing something wrong? …No, I’ve just been gone for seasons. He only wants to make up for lost time. I get up and prepare myself for whatever he wishes to speak with me.

“Very well then” I say while motioning for the servant to lead me to him.

“I’ll be in the gardens when you’re done” Foxy says and I nod before following the servant to the throne room. I raise my chin before moving through the curtains. Father doesn’t have his throne lit, only the candles around the room.

“Azula, come here” he says calmly with a wave. I climb up the steps and sit on the cushion next to him, still down underneath him since the throne was like a normal chair. We both stare out forward in silence for a good while.

“Light the throne Azula” he says quietly and I look at him completely shocked with his request, even with how he said it. He never let’s anyone light is throne. It’s a disrespect to the nation and the Firelord for another to light the throne.

“Father I don’t want-” I cut myself off looking back out in front of us. Speaking out against him would be disrespectful too. …There’s the gold and iron emblem of our nation above the entrance curtains. Large red curtains spill out from flame inspired holders all the way up the wall. Zuzu and I would hide behind them and listen in on war meetings without anyone knowing. When we went back to our rooms, we would always impersonate the generals. It was almost like a ritual till I could firebend. Then Mother would pull me away to scold me on it. Or Father would pull me away to train.

“You don’t want what my little girl?” He says with a… with a hint of sadness. I look back at him and he looks at me so tired.

“I don’t want to disrespect you, Father” I whisper out and he shakes his head some.

“And I told you to do it, my little girl. It won’t be disrespectful” he sighs out and I look down at the fresh oil that lays in the grooves carved in front of the throne. I let my blue flame spark on my fingers and moved it across the oil’s surface. The flame bursts as I pull my hand away before travelling all across the throne’s platform. My breath hitches as Father turns off the torches so only my flame, _my color_ , is the only light in the room. The gold and iron emblem almost glows blue as the shadows from my flame play across it.

“Look at that” he says softly. I look back up at him and he doesn’t even look like he looked away.

“I-I don’t understand” I say quickly and look back forward. He puts his hand on my shoulder and I feel even more confused.

_“What don’t you understand, my little girl?” Dad asks and looks over me to see my homework that school sent me home with. Supposedly I needed more help in this subject… stupid math._

_“How does multiplying help me with anything?” I whine and look up at him only at his waist when he sits down. I can see Mother humming out a tune as she reads a book. She glances up and gives me a soft smile, one she rarely gives me but Zuzu always has them._

_“For quick math, my little girl. Think of it like this-”_

“Azula, my little girl?” Dad says shaking my shoulder some and I look up at him. He looks down with concern and a small frown.

“I- yes?” I whisper out and he gives me a soft sigh. I lost control.

“What don’t you understand, my little girl?” Dad asks.

“Why, Dad?” I say and watch his eyes widen some before melting into something soft as he finally looks away from me.

“I wanted to see what the throne room would look like if it was blue rather than orange” he mumbles out and suddenly his eyes cloud in sadness and disapproval. “Even your brother couldn’t fill that request” he adds in and I look forward. I’ll lose control again if I watch him anymore.

“I don’t think anyone else could, Dad” I grumble out and he squeezes my shoulder.

“You are so very right. But Zuko will learn how to be strong. He still has my brother, whatever that fat man can do” Dad says with a growl at the end. He moves his hand off my shoulder and I hear the throne shift some as he leans back in it.

“Zuzu has always needed more time. And has always been difficult too” I say and he hums out a laugh at my second comment. I smile some still watching the blue shadows play across that gold and iron emblem.

“Yes, he has been both for a long time. But I’m sure he’ll learn to be strong. Learn that honor is to stand with his nation, with us. …You may leave now, Azula. …Thank you for filling out my request” D-Father hums out and I nod. I turn off my flame and he lights the oil with his own. He parts the flames for me to step down and I hear him humming out that same tune Mother always did too. …I hope I can speak with Foxy. Father hasn’t acted that was for a long time and she may help me process more of what just happened.  
I turn down hallway after hallway walking till I come to the gardens, seeing Foxy staring down to four other people, the group with their backs to me.

“And Yazou broke that code when he decided to go after you. We tried to tell him not to” that noble girl huffs out. Oh, she knows him? …Are they the famous Foxy troupe? And they decided to pay her a visit after capturing her brother? _Oh_.

“He blames you for a lot of things, y/n. And he doesn’t listen to us when we tell him you were probably struggling with the war. You always cared about the people around you, whether you knew them or not” the helmetless guard says as I walk behind them. I can see Foxy’s eyes glance between them and me, something they wouldn’t notice because they don’t know her like I do.

“You four must be the rest of Foxy’s troupe” I drawl out. They squeak and jump away and I let my flame light my hand on fire. Good, they fear me. They should for everything they have done to Foxy.

“Don’t kill them Azula” Foxy says dryly. _What_?

“Yet these are the people who hurt you, took your brother hostage” I say through gritted teeth. She waves for me to stand next to her and so I do, but I won’t let her troupe do anything during it.

“And they’re trying to convince me they aren’t on Yazou’s side. Let’s see how good they can do first” she drawls out and I smile some. Ah so they are begging for forgiveness then? Oh, I do hope she doesn’t give it to them. They don’t deserve it.

“By Agni, you got terrifying from the war” the helmet guard says and the rest nod with him. Oh? She wasn’t this way before now? Or maybe they never became an enemy in her eyes.

“I’ve seen and done a few things. Now go on” Foxy says dryly and my lips thin. Or maybe it was the war.

“We want to help. We should have known, seen what Yazou was becoming” the servant girl says and the guard with the helmet takes his off. Great, now he’s just guard two.

“We can’t sit on the sidelines as he becomes the very thing he always feared. By helping you we would be helping him” guard two says confidently and it takes everything not to roll my eyes. Yazou wishes to fall so I’ll make sure of it. He won’t live after what he’s done to Foxy.

“We aren’t asking you to let us back into your life after this. You don’t have to. But we want to help bring Longwei home safely” guard one says. Well, at least they know how big of a deal this is.

“Azula, you might be right” Foxy hums out and I furrow my brows as I look at her. Uh, what?

“I usually am, but which one are you talking about?” I grumble out. I know I’m right but is it what we said before or killing these four? Which one Foxy? I’m fine with the second one.

“The team might not be the sneakiest, but the troupe is” Foxy clarifies and I sigh softly. Here she is giving them her forgiveness that they don’t deserve. Oh well, these are Foxy’s troupe not mine.

“So, we’re helping right?” guard two says and looks between Foxy and me.

“Yes, you four are” Foxy says with a nod and they lose their tension. Damn, I wanted to see them squirm more.

“We need somewhere to meet. Staying at the palace for something like this will spread rumors” the noble girl says and looks around with a frown.

“Rumors that will reach Yazou. He has a lot of ears now” guard one says grimly and thin his lips.

“Where would we meet up though? He’ll have all our houses listened in too” guard two says and taps at his helmet.

“How about Master Anuman’s Dojo?” Foxy says and I perk up some. Oh, can I see his Dojo? That would be nice. …And would help us hide our plans too.

“It’s not in any of his gangs’ territory. And Master Anuman doesn’t have much going on too with no students to teach. Also, the closest spot to Yazou’s hideout” the servant girl says and my lips thin. They know his hideout?!?

“You guys know where his hideout is?” Foxy asks and they nod their heads.

“He kept us close till he heard you came back into town and took up the bodyguard job. That’s when he pushed us out and took your brother” guard one says. These four are a handful.

“Alright then. I’ll send a letter to Master Anuman to tell him we want to meet up at his Dojo tomorrow at the sun’s highest point” Foxy says and they shake their heads. Oh, what now?

“No, it will be intercepted, and everything will fall apart. You have to tell him in person” the noble girs says and Foxy sighs.

“Fine. I’ll be there before to tell him” Foxy sighs out and they nod.

“We should be going before things turn suspicious. See you two at Master Anuman’s Dojo” guard two says and drags away guard one once he grabbed his helmet. The noble girl hides her hands in her sleeves like so many others and the servant girl follows her. Foxy turns to me and looks me up and down. Oh, does she like what she sees? I am pretty after all.

“We’re going to have to figure out how to hide you. And sneak you out of here” she grumbles and I huff some. I flip my bangs, that’s easy enough to do.

“An easy enough thing Foxy. Change my hair style, wear no makeup, and dress down” I drawl out, but she doesn’t look convinced.

“Do you know what dress down means? …No silk” she says and I look at her shocked. What? What else would I wear?!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I'm making Ozai a complicated character now. Really I've always kinda been facintated with him and thought they wasted a lot of potentail but then again it's a kids show


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I meet the man who has built Foxy into the skilled swordswoman I know today

# Teacher of Foxes

I pull on Foxy’s clothes she handed me and immediately feel just how scratchy it was. Oh, this will be a horrible experience. At least the outfit was practical. Black pants that are straight and tight on my legs. A red, though not a luxurious one, sleeveless shirt and of course Foxy’s signature, a black stash around the waist. I cough some and she turns around. I can see her holding back a laugh and I feel my face scrunch up in disgust.

“It’s scratchy” I grit out and she has to hold on to her laughter again. I can feel the fabric scratch at my ears now since my shoulders are tensed up. She walks over to me and stands close.

“No Azula. You only wear silk and you’re finding anything you can to nitpick” she says with a smile and flips down my collar. Oh, that’s why the shirt scratched at my ears. I raise my chin and huff some trying to hid the blush I’m sure is on my cheeks.

“Do not expect me to wear anything like this again” I mumble and blush a bit more as Foxy chuckles.

“Of course, Dragon. Now-” she stops herself and my breath stops with her as she runs her hands through my loose hair. Foxy, I wasn’t prepared! “-what we going to do with this?” she finishes softly and I can see slight blush spread across her cheeks. FOXY, I WASN’T PREPARED!

“W-we could just leave it down” I mumble some. She hums and grabs a comb she set on her drawers earlier.

“Maybe… or some hair down with a topknot? Half and half kind of thing?” she says and I frown before I could think. No, if Foxy wishes for it I can do it. Even if I’ll look so much like Mother.

“It could work” I mumble out and her lips thin.

“Yeah, but are you comfortable with it?” she asks and I’m shocked for her concern. But then again, this is Foxy. I look off to the side and see myself in the mirror. I look so much like Mother without makeup.

“We could do a braid?” she suggests and I watch my lips thin. Here I am making a big fuss over the style of my hair. Foxy has her brother hostage yet I’m stopping us because I’ll look like Mother. I already do! I feel her take my hand and I look at her. She looks at me in concern and I feel my heart flutter some. Even now she gets concerned for me.

“That could work too” I say quietly and my heart feels full as she rubs at my knuckles.

“What’s wrong, Dragon? Why have you gone all moody?” she asks quietly. Ah-wha- MOODY?!? I look back at the mirror.

“I’m not being moody” I huff out and my heart swells again as she squeezes my hand. To think this little thief has so much power over me.

“Alright, but something’s getting to you. Do you want to talk about it?” she asks. Is it worth the time, the effort? We have somewhere to be, a brother to save. …but I guess I can bring it up. Maybe talk about it later. Once things calm again.

“That was my mother’s normal hair style. The half up and the other down” I whisper out imagining my hair like that. “I already look so much like her” I gasp underneath my breath. I can almost imagine her there, a comb in her hands and doing my hair. _You have such beautiful hair Azula_.

“Then let’s do the braid” she says and I can’t help but look back at her with a smile. Even now she still becomes concerned for me.

“Very well then. It’s not wise to have my hair down in case I have to fight after all” I drawl out while sitting down on my legs. She moves behind me and starts working on my hair. I close my eyes and hum out softly, enjoying the feeling. Oh, this is nice.

////

////

////

////

THERE IS SO MANY PEOPLE! SO MANY STREETS OUT OF HERE AND THEY’RE ALL DARK AND SEEDY!

“Azula, relax. No one is going to come after us” Foxy sighs out and I keep watch on as many people I could.

“And how do you know?” I hiss out watching someone pass by with a metal beam on his shoulder. When are we getting there?

“Because I’ve been down these streets too many times to be scared of anyone here. Besides, we both can handle ourselves. They would be a fool with a death wish to try to attack us” she says and I look at her to see her hand graze a handle of her sword. She’s right, I’m powerful. And so is she. We’re both powerful enough to handle who ever thinks they can take us.

“I suppose so. What should I expect from Master Anuman?” I ask and she leads us to the edge of the island and city.

“A man that kills the bush rather than beat it around” she grumbles. What does bushes have anything to do with the man? Does he cut them down for some reason? “He’s quick to the point. Has no subtle about him in the slightest. So be prepared for that. And you should greet him too” she explains and opens a gate to what looks like a temple. There were round lanterns and charms hanging from the roofs, even the ones five floors above the ground. I also hear waves crash on a beach and I look past the temple dojo to see the beach was out of smooth black rocks than out of sand. Huh, this place is certainly unique.

“Master Anuman! It’s me, y/n” Foxy yells as we stand in the lobby. I stare at the murals depicting dragons wrapping around weapons. Some are slashing with their claws as they snake around swords. The ones around spears breath different colored fire. Then a blue and red dragon wrap around each other with Agni, the sun, in the space between them.

“You're finally back from the dead y/n!?!” a gruff man’s voice yells and it echoes through the halls. This place is very empty then if it does that. I jolt some when I hear a loud crash echo a bit after him.

“You know me, takes at least ten men to strike me down” Foxy says with that mischievous smirk and waves for me to follow.

“You brought someone? You better not try to recommend me to teach them” he says even more gruff than before and another loud crash echoes after again. Wait, we haven’t seen him yet. How does he know I’m here?

“No, just have a different request” she says and we stand by the large doorway that has the slide doors open. The man, Anuman I presume, has bamboo stalks set up throughout the room and a few are already cut down to size. He turns with his curved blade to a bamboo stalk and cuts threw it. Then as it falls he cuts it again and the pieces land with another loud crash. He turns to look at us and gives me an unimpressed look.

“Doesn’t look like it” he says dryly.

“It’s my brother, Longwei-”

“And that’s not him. Unless the spirits cursed him to be a girl now” he cuts Foxy off and wave his blade at me some. This man just… she did tell me he goes straight to the point.

“She’s a friend, Dragon” Foxy says with a gesture to me. I look between them quickly not sure what to do. …Right, introduce myself. Greet myself.

“Greetings” I say and wave a bit. He laughs and Foxy sighs deeply. I look at her with a frown now. “What? I greeted myself” I huff out and he laughs harder.

“Oh, you always find the interesting ones, y/n. They just seem to come to you like a moth to a flame” he gasps out once his laughs started to die off.

“Yes, yes Master Anuman. Now on to my brother. Yazou’s holding him hostage” Foxy says dryly and his face falls.

“Yazou, your friend? …Don’t tell me, does he have gangs?” he says a growl at the end.

“Now he does. How did you know?” Foxy says with a frown.

“He has more than one?” I say grimly. Gangs? How did he get so many underneath him?

“Of course, you would get into trouble. Did you try stealing from his gangs and now he’s doing payback? I’m not sure doing a frontal attack will keep us or your brother alive” he sighs out with a scowls at Foxy.

“I only need a place to hold troupe meetings” she says and he scoffs some.

“And what are you planning on doing with those misfits? Only one can firebend, and a tiny little flame at that, while the rest don’t even know how to do a basic cut let alone fight” he scolds and Foxy sighs deeply again. This man needs to put more faith into us. I have ideas we could use.

“We plan on stealing him back” I say and he now turns his scowl to me.

“Oh yes _Dragon_. You just waltz up to Yazou, the best little schemer I’ve ever seen, grab Longwei and then walk out of there. By Agni, ask for some tea and cake too while you’re at it” he growls and I glare at him. Oh yes, like I didn’t know how difficult this will be. No, I need to be mocked to know.

“And what plans do you have Master Anuman?” Foxy growls back and her snarls at her.

“You’re looking at death, y/n” he hisses and points at her as he walks up to stand looking down at her. WHAT IS HE IMPLYING WITH THAT? OH NO WAY IS HE HURTING FOXY!!

“I’ve stared at it more times than you think” Foxy says and holds up her hand to tell me to stay. WHAT? She’ll let this man walk all over her? Dares to imply that he’ll hurt her? I let my flame escape out my mouth. This man doesn’t know what was coming for him if Foxy didn’t stop me.

“You’re doing it again” he grumbles out before turning to put away his sword.

“And what would that be?” Foxy says crossing her arms. What? He better explain himself now.

“Being suicidal in the name of protection. You’ve always done this with your family” he sighs out. What? She has a history of that?

“They matter a lot to me” she argues and he looks at her with a tired expression.

“And you to them. You keep forgetting that and now you’re here getting angry because someone has enough guts to tell you it” he says dryly.

“Well what can I do? Longwei is in danger and I’m the one who placed him there” she growls and I frown at her. No, I won’t allow her to self-destruct. In any manner whatsoever.

“No, you didn’t. Yazou is holding him hostage not you” I say, remembering saying something similar to Bo once, and she gawks at me.

“You’re supposed to be on my side, Dragon” she huffs out and he chuckles some.

“One day you’ll realize that she is” he says fondly and pats my shoulder some while looking at Foxy. He just- only Father and Foxy do that to me. Is he proud of me? Is that why he did it? But he doesn’t know me? Foxy sighs deeply for a third time in the last ten minutes.

“Whatever, can we meet up here or not Master Anuman?” she says tiredly.

“Yeah, when will they be here?” he says and waves for us to go to the kitchens.

“The suns highest point” I say.

“Y/n! We’re here” I hear Bojing, I know their names now, say in the lobby. I hear him gasp in pain.

“Which is now, by the way” Foxy says and he hums some, now leading us to the lobby.

“I haven’t seen you four misfits in a long while. Almost a year I believe” Anuman greets and they all perk up seeing him. I wonder what history Foxy’s troupe has with him.

“Have you two thought of any good plans?” Xui asks with a small wave to me as I walk up to them.

“I’ve had a few ideas. How much do you four know about the fort?” I ask already having ideas come into my head. I hear Foxy and Anuman leave going somewhere deeper in the temple dojo.

“He’ll probably try to kill us if he sees us” Bojing says with a long face and I look at him unimpressed. 

“I presumed that already. I mean about the layout” I say dryly and Xui chuckles some.

“I’m best for that. There’s a grad hall and then a lot of rooms up on higher floors. The higher they go the worse they become. I think Longwei will be held in one of those. Though it would be guarded too so keep that in mind” Xui says and I blink in surprise some.

“The guards rotate every torch flicker so every hour. There’s one side that’s never guarded and that one is the balcony side. They think no one can get up from there” Bojing says.

“Oh? Just need a grappling hook and then we can get in” Xueyou chirps in.

“Wait but what about Yazou? He would probably be talking with Longwei. He…” Changying trails off at the end and everyone looks guilt stricken. Huh, I wish I were kept in the know since there’s so much Foxy forgot to tell me it seems.

“Couldn’t we have Foxy keep him distracted?” I say and they all look at me shocked. They might have forgotten that I was here.

“How would we do that? He’ll need what he wants and then Foxy has to talk with him without her swords. That’s a huge risk, your majesty” Xueyou says and my lips thin.

“I have faith in her. She isn’t the only one with risks though. You four are joining in on the battlefield” I say and they look really shocked now.

“Huh? We don’t join in on heists often your majesty. I think we’ll only slow you down” Changying says and I frown at her. She tenses some before shrinking.

“It’s best not to have only two people go into something like this. Foxy will distract their leader while we come in from the balcony. Bojing, you can firebend?” He nods his head and produces a small flame in his hand to prove it. “Then you and me will be the defenders of the rest. You three will keep Longwei calm and break him out. I should be locked up so one of you will need to lock pick it” I say waiting for one of them to volunteer.

“I can do that. But what about Foxy? Yazou would send for someone to get Longwei and then he’ll realize we saved him then just keep her” Xui says with a small frown. My lips thin before an idea comes into my head.

“We meet up with her and leave all together. She and I can cut through together and give an opening for the rest of you. You leave his territories as quickly as you can. Foxy and I will find our way back to the palace” I say and they nod.

“So Foxy is the distraction, we the steal team. You and I the protect team too. And when is this happening?” Bojing covers and I hum out in agreement.

“Tomorrow. Come here as soon as you can, the sooner the better” I say and they look a bit confused with me.

“Why so soon?” Xueyou asks and my lips thin.

“Because tomorrow is the last day Foxy can deliver what he wants without Longwei getting hurt” I say and they look at me horrified.

“He would do it so soon?” Changying says in shock.

“He’s a leader of multiple gangs. I’m not surprised” I growl out and cross my arms. Why is everyone so in shock of his cruelty? Just how was he before I caught Foxy? They look among each other before sighing.

“So that’s the plan? Should we go get Foxy to tell her?” Bojing says and I let my arms fall back to my sides.

“Yes, we should” I say and Xueyou bounces before dashes further into the temple dojo. Soon enough he comes with Foxy and she smiles looking right at me. I give her one back feeling my heart flutter some. We’ll bring Longwei back safely. I promise you that. Just stay by my side. And we’ll do anything and everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playing the catch up game for this now. And cuteness from the other side now! Yes please. Hope you guys have a good day! Kudos and comments are always appreciated


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the day seems to be one of comfort. Till Foxy catches me with something I didn’t want her to

# Loving Care

Foxy sighs as she sits in front of a hidden away bench of a very rarely visited part of the garden after we returned to the palace. We already ate dinner and I could finally get out of those dreadful clothes. I slide onto the bench and look down to Foxy. She nearly passed out walking to here due to barely eating in the last couple of days. This is not allowed.

“Foxy, if you ate more consistently you wouldn’t be having these dizzy issues” I scold frowning as she leans her head back and takes off her mask. Alright, I guess I’ll just stare down wanting to kiss her.

“Listen Azula. I had dinner so I’ll be fine” she sighs out and her eyes glaze over briefly. Oh yes, the definition of fine. I need to make sure she’ll get through this alright. If it weren’t for me, she would have not eaten dinner and fall even worse than this. That just won’t do.

“Yes Foxy, you’re clearly showing that you’re fine” I huff out and grab one of her wrist to feel her pulse. It’s steady and normal paced. Though it took a lot of pressure to find it. Her blood pressure is falling then.

“But I ate” she grumbles looking up at me with the most tired expression I’ve seen from her. I’m not impressed.

“One full meal for the past three days. I didn’t see you for breakfast, we were out during lunch. The only times I’ve seen you eat was half the dinner on the first night, that small lunch yesterday, half the dinner once more, and today’s dinner” I say and she gives me a hesitant smile. Somehow, she thinks giving me that will deter me. No, I won’t let her cuteness do that this time.

“Okay, maybe I haven’t been eating well for the past three days. But I’m doing better now” she says and tries to get up. She quickly leans her head back down, probably dizzy just from picking up her head. Uh, this little thief is a handful.

“Ah yes, as getting dizzy of just picking up your head is truly the sign of getting better” I grumble out and wrap an arm around her shoulders wanting her to get closer. She slides and I can’t help the small smile. I don’t even have to tell her to do things sometime. Maybe this little thief is a handful only a few times.

“Okay fine! I’m falling apart” she groans out and I move a bit closer to her. Well I already knew that, but I need to know why she’s deciding to break herself apart so it can stop.

“Just tell me what’s wrong Foxy” I accidentally say in a growl and she scowls up at me. Whoops guess the frustration got to me. I seem to never be able to stay in control when it comes to her. I wait for her to say something, but she only keeps scowling at me. Uh, fine. “Stop acting as if you’re the only one who can do this. You told me to not hold myself to that standard, yet you do it with yourself” I say surprising myself with how soft I said it. Her lips thin as she looks away. Oh? That’s an interesting reaction.

“What if he figures us out? What will my family think with Yazou taking Longwei hostage? Will they blame me for it?” she says weakly and my lips thin with that tone. This must be really getting to her for that tone. And why is she trying to blame herself?

“We’ve been careful. Those four truly care about you so I doubt they would betray you. And why would your family blame you for something another has done? Why are you trying to take the blame for another’s action?” I huff out and she groans once I finish. 

“There’s that question again. Even my mom asked that” she mumbles out and I look at her slightly shocked. She told General Daiyu of what is happening? …I suppose it makes since, one of her children is missing and the other is out looking for him. Though I wish she told me like her.

“Then why are you still doing it?” I say and she gives me a glare.

“Because Yazou wouldn’t have done any of this if I didn’t steal. If I didn’t let them pressure me into stealing those lightning scrolls. This is six years that this was building up to. I wonder if he would have done it anyways if I was caught in a smaller heist. If he ever cared about me or only my usefulness to him” she says and curls into herself. I squeeze the hand I still have and lean closer to her with my free hand on her shoulder. This Yazou is taking up too much of her heart. Too much of her mind and care. She needs to know this.

“And he doesn’t deserve your care. Nor your thoughts. So, stop letting him have them. We will bring your brother back home safely. You just need to believe in it, y/n” I say and she looks at me with desperation. He still holds her after that? This boy needs to be gone then. I can’t have this competing with me trying to steal her heart.

“How do I believe in that Azula? When if I choose differently none of this would have happened?” she says quietly. This little thief isn’t using her head it seems. …Probably from the lack of food. This little thief is being a handful right now.

“Let me repeat what you just said. If I choose differently _none_ of this would have happened. You wouldn’t be here too, Foxy” I say and watch her mind start working through her eyes. Good, there’s still something in that pretty head of hers.

“You’re right. Everything would have been different” she says softly. Oh? I’m right, huh?

“Of course, I’m always right, Foxy. You will save yourself more of your time if you remember that” I drawl out and she burst out laughing. Oh, what a pretty sound that is.

////

////

////

////

_I look up from the turtle ducks in their pond to see Zuzu and Mother laughing on the bench behind me. Why is he given that attention? Why is it that Sensen and I never hear her laugh with us? I feel someone push my shoulder and I look back to see Sensen giving me a small smirk._

_“Come now little princess, don’t leave your body when I’m talking” she says with a teasing glint in her blue eyes while handing me another piece of bread to feed the turtle ducks._

_“Sensen? Why does Mother never laugh or play with us? Why is it always Zuzu that gets the attention?” I say and throw the piece of bread into the water accidentally hitting one of the turtle ducks._

_“Azula!” Mother screams into my ear and I jolt up to standing. I’m suddenly at her shoulders yet I’ve never been this tall with her. Why am I now?_

_“Do you even understand why you have no one but your Father?” she scolds out with Zuzu and Sensen glaring at me from behind her._

_“I-I didn’t mean to hit the turtle duck” I stutter out and Mother takes a step back for Sensen to come closer._

_“Little sister, you forget. I left you, left you all. What makes you think I ever loved you?” she says with a disgusted look as if she just saw a worm. She never liked those._

_“But you said you would come back one day! Why say that and not mean it?” I hiss out and the world turns dark with only a light of a fire behind me. I look back to see it as my blue._

_“Because I feared you” she says and when I look back, she fades away like sand being blown away._

_“No! I never wanted to” I yell and try to grasp her to keep her here with me. I want someone who would help me with my math, someone who would help me read. Father and Mother never did that after a while. …Don’t leave me Seijun._

_“You always tormented me Azula” Zuko growls and I look to see his scar as if it just got there on him._

_“Well you were always so sensitive” I say and point at him hearing my flame burst bigger than before._

_“And you so cruel! You smiled, even laughed as Father did this” he says and points to his scar._

_“You could never handle Father. And pretty boy finally realized that being weak will get him nowhere in this world. You have to be strong and obviously you need something drastic to become that. Maybe then you’ll have the throne” I huff out and he grits his teeth at me._

_“And all you do is cower to him! You let soldiers die just because you wanted Father’s attention. You almost let more die just for him to say he’s proud of you! You’re the weak one of us both” he yells and I glare at him._

_“Yet I’m a better firebender than you! I can even do lighting when I was fourteen! The youngest to do it” I growl out and he narrows his eyes._

_“And that only makes you an animal that follows a man she fears” he says grimly and burns away with orange flames._

_“You were always a monster. A thing that doesn’t deserve anything but to rot away in a cage. I hope to never see you again” Mother says and turns away walking down a hallway we were in now._

_“Mother! Please” I cry out and chase after her. Suddenly I stop in a snowstorm, Foxy in front of me with her arms crossed and her mask on._

_“What’s bothering you, Dragon?” she says in that usual caring tone. I rush to her and gab her hands pulling them up to kiss her knuckles. She’s here beside me. She won’t leave me._

_“There you are. Don’t leave me like that, I’m far too scared for it to be healthy. I need you beside me, Foxy. So, stay here. I’ll do everything and anything I can to prove to you why you should” I say not caring about my pride anymore. I can’t have another leave me. I can’t handle it._

_“You lied to me. You want control over me. Nothing will bring us back. Not anymore” she says and suddenly falls with a rock spear in her shoulder._

_“Foxy!” I say and pull her up into my chest to see the snow turn bloody as another spear goes through her chest barely missing mine._

_“That bloodhound’s back from where she crawled up from now princess” that last fort general says with a wide smile._

“No!” I gasp out with my eyes shooting open as I claw around me. I sit up and look around to see it’s my room. That I’m clawing at my sheets. …It was a nightmare then. Foxy is still here. She hasn’t left me. …Right? Yes, she-she wouldn’t leave without telling me. She isn’t like Mother and Sensen. …Right?

I groan and throw the sheets off me. The only way I’ll get my mind to stop doubting is proving it that Foxy is here. Yes, that’s why I want to see her. …Maybe, she can stay by my side tonight to keep any more nightmares away.

I take a deep breath before knocking lightly on Foxy’s door. If she’s sleeping, I would much rather not wake her up. I hear shuffling behind the door before she opens it just enough to see it’s me. 

“Uh… hey Dragon” she mumbles out and I suddenly think this was a very bad idea. She’ll only think I’m weak and scold me for coming this late at night. Well, I can always just drag her.

“Yes, yes greetings and salutations. Hi and hello. …Now come on” I grumble out and grab her hand that was on the door lightly tugging her to follow.

“Nightmare?” she asks and I glare at her. She’s always quick to know what’s bothering me. I have no clue how she could read me that well.

“What do you think?” I hiss out and feel my cheeks heat up some. She chuckles some as she locks her door before following me to my room. I turn and lock my door, staring at it for a bit in thought. Am I relying on her too much? When I did the last time, Sensen left. They all left. Won’t it be a matter of time till she does too?

“Hey, it’s okay to ask for help. I’m here for you Dragon” she says and grabs my hand. I look at her over my shoulder and see that caring look. I have to hope she won’t leave me. I can’t handle it.

“I- why are you still awake?” I say catching myself before I said my first thought. She doesn’t need to hear how much she stole my heart. How much I enjoy it. I sit on my bed, trying to get away from her before I lose all my control of myself.

“Trouble sleeping. Always have when I’m not with another” she says with a shrug. She always slept with someone even at home? Was it with her younger brother, Longwei?

“Even in your estate you slept with someone?” I ask and she sits on the chair by my bedside while waving for me to lay down.

“Yeah, though it was our cat that kept me company when I slept. The moon would come up and she would jump into bed with me and throw herself either across my back or stomach depending on if I were sleeping on my back or stomach. If I were on my side, she would be by my legs. Though when I woke up, she was meowing in my face while crawling over me” she says and offers me her hand. I pull my covers over me some before taking that hand. I sigh inwardly on just how comforting it is to hold. She has a cat? I would love to meet her.

“What was her name?” I ask and she looks down at me with a soft expression.

“Blue. Her fur is blue and I think it’s fitting name for her” she grumbles and I laugh as I turn off the torches. She was never good at naming things it seems. She moves her chair closer and I grab at the extra blanket behind me that the servants left for me. I was too tired to move it off my bed, but it’s coming in handy now. I smirk as I throw it into her face.

“Don’t get cold” I grumble out and let her move her hand out of mine to drape the blanket around her shoulders. I do my best to not blush from how cute she looks by hiding into the pillows some as I take her hand between the both of mine. I breath slowly and softly wanting her to think me asleep. She matches mine and after a while I take the risk to see if she’s awake still.

I tug her hand up some and she hums out softly. I open my eyes enough to see that she was still asleep before closing them again. Good. I continue to move her hand closer to my face, letting her fingers wrap around one of mine. My other hand goes to her wrist and arm. I trace the fire nation emblem first. She’s beside me and oh so loyal to me along with the nation. Maybe one day she can stand beside me in marriage if we could ever make it that far. Maybe even become Firelord and Fire Lady if Zuzu can’t take the throne. 

I start tracing fire patterns now. She may not be able to bend them, but she certainly has a spark to her. And that keeps mine bright, brighter than I ever had it too. She kindles and feeds mine so perfectly that I don’t know how I ever made it so far with my bending without her beside me. 

I move my head to her hand and my emotion swell as I kiss her knuckles. She holds my heart and she only fuels it more. She doesn’t shatter it like the rest that I try, even if it isn’t in a romantic way. …And she took it without me even realizing.

I move her hand open and kiss her palm opening my eyes and looking at her. She has perfect hands for mine, soft yet strong. Her skin was a beautiful color and I can stare at it and always will find it that way for the rest of my life. Her eyes are a brilliant color too that takes my bre- wait her eyes?!? I stare up at her face and see those breath stealing eyes staring back at me in flustered shock. SHE WAS AWAKE!?!

“Uh… hey Dragon” she mutters out dumbly. THIS DIDN’T HAPPEN! NOPE, NOPE, NOPE! I squeeze my eyes shut and move her hand like it was before. Maybe if I act asleep, she won’t bring it up.

“Woah hang on I know your awake” she says _breathlessly_ and I move my face into my pillow trying to ignore her. She and her stupid voice just has to get my heart going. I’m trying to sleep here! 

Suddenly she pushes our hands into my stomach and starts poking it. This little thief! Fine if that’s how we’re going to play then I’ll play it. I hold her hand tightly and start rolling onto my side. I hear the chair creak as she is forced to lean onto the bed, the bed shifting from her weight.

“Azula, don’t be mean” she hisses and I pull on her arm to get her leaning even more. …Wait. Can’t she just join me in my bed? OH NO THAT CAN’T HAPPEN! I WOULD NEVER HEAR THE END OF IT!!!

“Then shut up and sleep” I mumble out and curl up some. What would it be like if she slept in my bed with me? …Nope can’t think of even more embarrassing things when I’ve already done enough.

“Okay, okay! But come back to this side. Sleeping like this will only hurt me” she whines out and I scoff. I roll back still with my eyes closed and hear the chair and bed creak as she sits back up. This little thief won’t let me hear the end of this, will she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look! A whole new character here! We won't get to see Seijun for a while and no more in this story but since she's part of Azula's past I thought I could add in a little teaser here. Hope you guys have a good day! Kudos and comments are always appreciated


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foxy shows leadership even when she is the one who is risking the most

# Leadership From a Little Thief

I feel the sun hit my eyes and I squeeze them tighter before throwing and arm over them. I sigh softly as I drift back asleep till my arm is yanked away having the sun hit my eyes again by a snickering Foxy. I open my eyes and give her a glare. Why can’t I just sleep more? She moves to hold my hand, like how I did last night, and moves it closer to her face with that mischievous smirk.

“Hey Dragon” she sighs out and kisses my knuckles. Okay! This is too early in the morning for this! I’M NOT PREPARED, FOXY! NOT PREPARED! “Do you want to talk about last night?” she adds in smoothly her lips moving on my knuckles since she didn’t pull away. Of course, she would bring it up. …I need to catch her off guard. Have her flustered. …Oh, this could be fun.

“Whatever do you mean?” I rasp out and she actually reels back some. Oh, this is fun. Maybe I can get her even more.

“The uh, k-kiss on the hand last night. Like I just did now” she stutters out with a blush. She’s flustered! Oh, I have to keep going. This is by far the best reaction from her. The best expression.

“If I recall, which I have perfect memory Foxy, I did no such thing. You are the only one who has kissed hands, Foxy. You must had dreamt it” I _purr_ and she reels back even more. Oh, I’m winning. She shouldn’t have brought it up. Suddenly a mischievous glimmer takes over her eyes. Oh no.

“You must have some issues with your memory then? …Or do you kiss when you sleep now?” she drawls out with that smirk. OKAY! That’s uh something. Oh Agni, my heart’s racing.

“I-you” I huff out unable to think of anything. Abort mission! ABORT MISSION! I grab my pillow and look up at the grin. She’ll regret this ever happening.

“Oh, so you kiss in your sleep, huh? I gotta ke-oof” I hit her in the head cutting her off. She laughs and tries to take the pillow away as I keep smacking her till she finally takes hold of my wrist to stop me.

“Shush” I hiss and she laughs some more. Damn it, she got me! And now she’s laughing that pretty laugh! …Fine I guess she won.

“Alright, alright! We’ll talk later then. Right now, we should go prepare for today” she says turning grimmer with every word. …Oh no, those damn clothes again.

“Are you saying I have to wear that scratchy clothing again?” I mumble out and she smirks at me again.

“I know, one of the hardest things you’ve done. But you said anything you can do you would for me” she sighs out dramatically.

“I’m regretting my words” I grumble out and get out of bed. Might as well get this done sooner rather than later.

“Come on, lets grab that headpiece and change. We should get this going as soon as we can” she says grimly while pointing at my drawer. Is she alright? …Maybe I should let her talk about all of this once we finish.

////

////

////

////

I sit with my arms crossed with Foxy’s troupe looking up at her and Anuman at the temple dojo. My lips thin as I see Foxy grab for her swords she doesn’t have. This plan is a risky one. Maybe too risky.

“The plan is for Xui, Xueyou, and Changying to free my brother. Dragon and Bojing will be protecting all of you. I’ll distract Yazou for a while till you guys come. He’s gonna probably have me up in that grand hall you four were telling us. …This is our only chance guys. We waited for as long as we could. And with this plan we only get one opportunity. So, let’s make it count” she says and her troupe cheers. They do that after a speech? …They do seem a close-knit team.

“It’s just a full troupe heist guys. Remember the Gagenka Heist? Now it’s just a person rather than a sculpture” Bojing says with a big smile and I look at Foxy’s troupe surprised. They were the ones behind one of the most famous robberies of the nation? This bunch of misfits did that?

“You mean to tell me that was stolen by all of you?” I say and look back at Foxy. She gives me a small and proud smile. Alright, that was really cute. Maybe I should ask about her other heists then.

“Yeah. y/n put on a show distracting the guards, while the three of us freed the sculpture from it’s case and carried it while Yazou and Bojing protected us” Changying says with a proud smirk.

“We’re kind of impressive” Xui says with her head rising and Anuman rolls his eyes before clapping to get everyone’s attention.

“But unlike that, you might have to kill” he says and Foxy’s troupe looks at him in nervousness. I’m guessing they never had to kill before.

“We don’t have to. Just knock them unconscious, right?” Xueyou says cautiously and I roll my eyes at that. These men chose to be in the gang, a life of crime. They knew what they were signing up for.

“By all means, you four can do that” I mumble and Foxy’s troupe looks at me in disbelief. Oh, here we go.

“Why would we kill them? They’re still people, maybe taking the wrong turn in life” Xui huffs out with a glare to me. Oh yes, a perfect reason to just let them kill you.

“You will because it’s either you or them” Anuman says harshly and Foxy’s troupe looks back at him horrified.

“Foxy, you wouldn’t kill right? You didn’t even when they tried to” Bojing says desperately and she gives her troupe a strained smile. She definitely doesn’t do that now. Not after the campaign.

“I try but sometimes it’s either you or them” Foxy strains out and her troupe’s faces fall.

“Would you kill Yazou?” Changying says looking at Foxy in horror. She just stares back at us and I frown in concern. There’s that numb expression again.

“I-I don’t know. I don’t want to. He- he was good once. Maybe he can after telling him my side. He thinks what I went through was by choice and easy. Maybe from hearing from me that it wasn’t he’ll change back. …But I will if it’s him or me” Foxy says looking behind us all. What is she thinking? Will she be prepared for killing Yazou? Will she be prepared to even look at him?

“And that’s all we can ask from you, y/n. To try” Anuman says and puts his hand on her shoulder. They look at each other and nod. She looks back with a confident and determined look. One she gives before a mission. One she gives that reminds me of that spark in her.

“Like Bojing said. This is just another heist” she says and we all nod to her. She’s grown, even if I haven’t known her for a full year. I can see it, more determined, riskier, passionate. And she stands like a leader before a battle. Maybe she is right now. She is the one who is leading us into a mess of crime to steal her brother back into safety. I’m now her usual role. The one who keeps everyone moving, keep the moral up on the battlefield. It’s astonishing we can switch so easily and comfortably.

“Well? Are we gonna give them the time of their lives or not, troupe?” she says proudly and I join in with her-our troupe’s cheer. I will prove to you, Foxy, that I deserve to be by your side. And that you deserve to be mine. We’ll steal back your brother and then we can finally rest. Finally relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we done with this Azula POV! I do plan on doing another but the main focus is different than this one so I decided to make that it's own fic rather than adding it to this one. Hope you guys enjoyed this! Hope you guys also have a good day! Kudos and comments are always appreciated


End file.
